Developers of applications for use on mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, smartphones and/or tablets, typically have a period of beta testing prior to the application being released to the general public. The beta testing period comprises a limited distribution of the application to certain customers who utilize the application and provide feedback on its performance, etc. More generally, the beta testing process enables utilization of the application in a real-world environment outside of the developer's own controlled lab. A noted problem arises in that should the application experience an error condition and desire to report information relating to the error back to the application developer, the application may be limited as to determining which device it is executing on and/or who is using that particular device. For example, in certain mobile operating systems, it is not possible to directly identify a unique device identifier (such as a UDID) associated with the end user device through the mobile operating system.
One workaround is to direct to the user of the application to a website to complete a registration process including entering user and device related information. However, this registration process requires additional steps and causes a burden on the user.